


Too Much TV Will Rot Your Brain

by EndlessRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hunters, M/M, POV Multiple, The hunters are all stalkerish, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain/pseuds/EndlessRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Angel?” John asked. He had been in Heaven for a pretty long time, and had been hunting even longer, and he never had heard of angels actually existing.</p><p>“Oh for God’s sake,” Ellen said, “That’s your kid’s boyfriend!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much TV Will Rot Your Brain

Ellen sat down on the barstool next to Jo, handing her a beer. “What I’d miss?” she asked, staring up at the TV screen above them.

Jo grinned, and opened her beer. “Just more of Dean’s emotional stupidity.”

Ellen chuckled. “I don’t understand how that boy even manages to dress himself in the morning.”

On the Roadhouse TV screen, and down on Earth, the Winchesters and their angel wandered aimlessly around their local thrift store, shifting through piles of plaid.

“If you’re going to be a Winchester, you’re gonna have to dress like one, Cas,” Dean was saying, handing the stoic man a pile of plaid. “Humans don’t wear the same clothes all of the time, it’s gross.”

Sipping her beer, Ellen shook her head. “Idiot.”

The door to the Roadhouse swung open, and Ellen held out an extra beer for Bobby as he sat down next to the pair. “What’d I miss?”

“Lots of staring, mostly.” Jo told him

“Idiot.” Ellen repeated, shaking her head. “I swear, he’s just gotten stupider since I died. If I’d a known he’d go and fall in love with the guy, I’d have stuck around a little longer to make sure he did something about it.”

Bobby chuckled. “Oh, you’re so sure that you would have gotten them together?”

“Well, you couldn’t bother to!”

“Damn it, Ellen. I was a little busy at the time!”

On the screen, the two brothers were arguing, as their friend stood by and watched, confused.

“Dean, you can’t just dress him up like a Barbie doll!” Sam told him, flashing his signature Sam Winchester bitch face.

“I’m not!” Dean protested, handing more clothes to Castiel. “It’s not my fault the guy doesn’t have any fashion sense, he was an angel for a trillion years!”

“Dean, I-“ Castiel began.

“Fashion sense?” Sam asked, his tone mocking. “Since when did you care about fashion?”

At the Roadhouse, Jo made a rather inappropriate comment about why Dean would care about fashion so much, and was promptly shushed by Ellen and Bobby, wanting to hear.

Dean was piling more clothes into Castiel’s arms, babbling. “No but dude, being a human is so great. There’s so many perks! An’ clothes are just one of them.”

“Dean…” Castiel began again.

“Hey, maybe when we get home, we can check out the weapons in the storage unit, huh? See what the Men of Letters left behind for us? I mean, I know there’s some cool stuff, but we haven’t really looked through it properly. Hey, try this shirt too.” He stacked a t-shirt onto Castiel’s ever growing pile of suspiciously familiar looking clothes.

“Yes, Dean. But-“

“What, Cas?”

Castiel shifted his weight, trying to hold all of the clothes in his arms. “You’ve been very kind, letting me stay with you in your new home. I was just curious about how long I’m welcome to stay. I don’t know much about how humans find homes but perhaps you and Sam can help me find a place to live?”

Dean stared at him in horror. “Wh- Cas? Why would you need your own place? I told you, we set up that room for you. It’s yours.”

Castiel beamed at him. “Thank you Dean. For how long, though?”

The two brothers exchanged glances- a silent conversation that they’d clearly had previously. Sam nodded.

Dean coughed awkwardly. “Well, Cas. We were uh, hoping it’d be kind of permanent. You know, you, me, and Sam. Livin’ in the batcave ‘till we croak. Going out on hunts on weekends. You know. If you want to.”  
Castiel looked shocked. “I’m invited to live with you forever?” 

“’Course. We told you- you’ve always been family, Cas. But now that you’re human, we figured you might need a place to stay.”

There was a bit of an awkward shuffle between the three, so Sam piped up: “Yeah, Cas, you’re a Winchester now, remember?”

“I remember,” he told them happily.

“When did that happen?” Jo asked her mother. “Last time we watched Cas was in the middle of falling.”

Ellen shrugs. “Beats me. I think the TV skips around. And anyways, I have better things to do in Paradise than watch a couple of boys beat around the bush with their feelings.”

Bobby snorted. “No you don’t.”

Ellen smacked him in the back of the head. “Shut up, I just want to make sure the idiots are happy.”

“Yeah, me too.”

***

The hunters were drinking beers at the Roadhouse, the TV quietly playing in the background, ignored by the dead. 

The Roadhouse, (although strictly speaking was still Ash’s personal heaven), had become sort of a meeting place for other dead hunters. Once Ash finally found Ellen and Jo in their heavens, he taught them how to travel between the different heavens. It started out with just the three of them, and occasionally Pamela, but soon hunters from all over were traveling to the Roadhouse to meet. The visiting became even more frequent when Ash built the TV. Ash didn’t mind though, bars were meant to have people in them, after all. 

“Wait! Guys look at the screen!” Jo exclaimed, pointing up at the TV.

The boys were walking home the bar, laughing and joking. 

“Winchesters drinking alcohol. Not exactly news, Jo.” Ellen told her, turning back to her card game with Bobby and Ash. 

“No, look.” She insisted, and that’s when the rest of the hunters saw.

Everyone stared up at the screen in shock.

The hunters had looked up in time to see Castiel slip his hand into Dean’s, and to see Dean smile at him warmly.

“Fucking finally!” Jo exclaimed. “Did we miss something? Did they hook up while we were away?”  
She looked to Ash for an answer, but he simply shrugged. “As much as I love the guys, I don’t watch Winchester TV when the rest of you guys are away. Not my thing.”

“Goddamn.” Ellen muttered. 

On Earth, Sam was staring at his brother and Cas. “Um, guys?” He gestured at their hands.  
Neither of them responded, opting to smile at each other stupidly instead.

Sam stopped walking. “Dean. Cas. What the hell?”

Dean and Cas walked for about a yard before noticing that Sam wasn’t with them. Dean stopped and turned to his brother impatiently. “What are you doing Sam? I wanna go home.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. I can see that.”

“So… you wanna tell me why we’re just standing here?”

Sam looked at their joined hands pointedly. “Do you wanna tell me when this happened?”

Dean immediately dropped the ex-angel’s hand, and shoved his own in his pocket.

“When what happened, Sammy?” he asked gruffly, staring at the ground.

“When did you and Cas… y’know. Start _dating?_ ”

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Jesus Sam.”

Upstairs in Heaven, Jo commented, “Yeah, when did that happen?”

Dean turned back around, and continued walking, with Cas following. Sam caught up to them, and huffed, annoyed. “Hello? Dean? Am I getting an answer or no?”

Dean muttered something that both Sam and all of the dead hunters didn’t quite catch.

“What?” Bobby asked, from the Roadhouse.

“What?” Sam asked, on Earth.

“I said we’re not. Dating. Me an’ Cas. Right Cas?” he looked over at Cas pleadingly, who up until then had stayed silent on the matter.

“Uh… right. Dean and I are not an ‘item’.” Cas confirmed, not quite convincingly.  
Bobby snorted. “They’ve always been an item.” He told Ellen. She agreed. 

Sam narrowed his eyes at the not-couple. “Then what the fuck was that?” he gestured towards where their hand had been clasping together.

“I… I believe I made a mistake. I was not aware that hand holding was considered a non-platonic human custom. Uh, I’m sure that Dean was just about to inform me of my mistake. Right, Dean?”

Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Sam, all thought to themselves about how bad of liar Cas was. Ash wondered if the card game was over.

Dean scratched the back of his neck, and looked everywhere except for Sam and Cas. And yes, Dean Winchester was definitely blushing. “Yep. C’mon dude, you’ve been on Earth for how long? 

Hand holding is a definitely couple thing. So. Don’t do that.” Cas nodded dutifully, but it wasn’t as seriously as he usually was.

Sam side-eyed them skeptically, but didn’t bring it up again. 

The dead hunters watched as the three finished their walk home, and each went into their separate rooms to sleep. The TV got kind of fuzzy after that, and Ash stood up and switched it off. 

“Those boys are so stupid, they’d get hit in the face with a brick wall and wonder where it came from!” Ellen exclaimed, jumping up to serve herself a drink.

Bobby shook his head, exasperated. “Why do we even bother watching that crap? The idgits are never gonna come to their senses.”

“I bet they are dating, and they just haven’t told Sam yet.” Jo said.

“No… you think?” Ellen asked, pouring out drinks.

“Definitely,” Jo decided. “Did you see how their hands slipped together? Not the first time they’ve done that.”

“No, I think they’re a bunch of morons who don’t understand that they’re in love.” Bobby argued.

Ash had had enough. He loved having the fellow dead come over to his heaven, but not if they were going to spend the entire time speculating about Dean and Castiel’s love life. “Dudes, can we not?” he complained.

The three turned their heads to look at him questioningly. 

“Look, I don’t know this Cas guy, but from what I’ve heard over the angel radio, and from what I’ve seen on the TV, it’s pretty obvious that they’re sickeningly enamored with each other. I made the TV so I can check up on things down on Earth, not spy on Dean’s love life.”  
Ellen, Bobby, and Jo, hung their heads in shame. 

“Now, I’m kicking you all out of my heaven for the time being, because your obsession with Dean and his angel has gotten weird. It’s not healthy.”

“But-“Jo protested.

“Nope. Sorry babe, come back tomorrow. You can’t spend all of your time in my heaven spying on the living. Just some of it. Now: go enjoy the afterlife.”  
And with that, he shoved the hunters out the door, and cracked open a beer for himself.

***

The next time everyone gets together, they’re all pretty sure that it’s been at least a few months on Earth, because Dean and Castiel are together. For real this time. 

Ash rolled his eyes as the other dead hunters gathered at the bar stools, eyes glued to the screen. He thought about hiding away in the backroom, or messing around with the angel radio, but instead he found himself with a drink in his hand, watching the Winchesters.

On the screen, the three were at the diner, with Castiel and Dean snuggled very close on one side, and Sam sitting across from them. Sam was reading something on his laptop, while chowing into a salad. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks: a silent conversation. Cas gestured to Sam and raised his eyebrows encouragingly. Dean nodded.

He coughed. “So… um, Sammy?”

Sammy didn’t look up from his laptop. “Yeah, Dean?”

“Uh. So I kinda need to tell you something but it’s uh, heh, kind of awkward.”  
Sam must have noticed the uncomfortable urgency in his voice, because he shut his laptop and turned towards his brother, giving him his full attention. “O…kay…” he said, gesturing for him to go on.

“Well… it’s kind of a funny story you see…” he cut himself off in order to laugh awkwardly. “I just figured you should probably know about uh, me an’ Cas.”  
Sam stared at his brother. “You and Cas…?” He clearly wasn’t picking up on it. 

“Yeah, you know. It just kind of happened and y’know you’re my brother so I wanted to make sure that you knew. I mean if you’re like okay with it and…” he trailed off, and up at the Roadhouse Bobby called him an idgit and Ellen told him to stop babbling. 

Sam’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “Dean, what the hell are you talking about? Okay with what?”

Castiel took a long sip of his Diet Coke, and set it down with a sense of finality, before reaching over and taking Dean’s hand on top of the table. “What Dean is both trying and failing to do, is inform you of our relationship.”

Dean moved his hand in Cas’ so that their fingers could lace together, and he smiled at Castiel appreciatively. “Yeah. That.”

Sam’s eyes flickered to their hands and then light up in realization. “Oh! I see.” He grinned. “God, for how long now?” 

“A few months.” Cas told him. “We wanted to tell you right away, but Dean thought it would difficult, although I don’t see how, because it wasn’t.”

“No shit, really? So you guys have just been sneaking around these few months being all cutesy and adorable behind my back?” Sam teased, his tone affectionate. 

Dean stared at the table for a few moments, his face red before he finally spoke up: “Look, Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it from you it’s just that I wasn’t sure how to tell you and…” he trailed off embarrassed. 

Sam suddenly became very serious, his puppy dog eyes piercing into Dean’s. “Dean. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you or anything. It’s not a big deal, dude.”

Dean looked up hopefully. “It’s not?” 

“No you idiot! Just let yourself be happy for five goddamn seconds,” Ellen shouted at the screen. “Before I come down there and make you!”

“Shut up, Mom, I can’t hear!” Jo snapped, eyes glued to the screen.

On Earth, Sam scoffed. “Of course. In fact, I’m thrilled. I’ve never cared about that, Dean.”

“About what?”

Sam gave him his very best are-you-fucking-kidding-me face, and rolled his eyes. “Dean, I’ve always known that you’re not exactly one hundred percent straight, I’ve just never cared.”

Dean’s jaw dropped open and he sputtered around the words: “H-how the fuck could you even know that?” 

Sam shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of his iced tea. “I just knew. You’re my brother Dean, but you’re also my best friend. I know you better than anyone. After all we’ve been through, you really think that something as insignificant as your sexuality matters to me?”

“Wh-Sammy! I’m not… I mean I haven’t…” Dean stuttered, looking to Cas for help, who offered nothing. 

“I don’t care, man.” Sam shrugged. “If you’re into guys, I’m happy for you. And if you’re into Cas, I’m even happier, because you two are meant for each other.”

And with that, Sam smacked down a few bills from his wallet, and stood up. “I’ll see you guys later, I’m going back home.”

Dean gaped at his brother as he left the diner, and then turned to gape at Cas, who shrugged. “I told you that it would be easy to tell him.”

“Yeah, but…” Dean trailed off, clearly shocked.

“He is your brother Dean. I’m not surprised by his acceptance, and you shouldn’t be either.” Cas reached over and took a French fry from Dean’s plate. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dean said, but he didn’t sound that convinced.

Castiel must have thought so too, because he scooped up Dean’s hand that he had been holding, and held it to his heart, placing his hand over his. “I love you,” he told him, serious as always. “And Sam loves you too. You deserve all of the love in world- I just wish that you could see that.”

Dean smiled at the ex-angel sadly, and took his hand back. “Okay, Cas. Okay.”

At the Roadhouse, Ellen huffed in annoyance. “That better not have been the first time Cas has said that, because otherwise Dean is in for an ass whooping when he gets up here.”

“What?” Bobby asked, confused.

“Cas! He just told Dean that he loves him, and Dean said, ‘okay’. I could kill him!”

Jo laughed, until Ellen pointed at her and said, “Don’t laugh, you’re the one that had the big crush on the idiot.” Which to be fair, was true, but it shut Jo up pretty quickly.

But down on Earth, Cas was not having it. “Dean.” He commanded, and Dean glanced at him.

“What, Cas?”

“Dean, you don’t have to love me back, but I would appreciate it if you at least attempted to love yourself.” 

Dean looked horrified at his words, and grabbed his hands. “Cas. What the hell? Of course I love you, how could you say that?”

Castiel seemed slightly embarrassed, and he looked down, turning a bit red. “I uh, oh. You never really told me before so I just assumed…”

Dean’s eyebrows wrinkled in concern, and he kissed Castiel’s hands. “Cas. I’m sorry I never made it obvious before, but I do. I love you so much, man. I love your seriousness, and your voice, and I even loved your stupid trench coat. I love you.” It wasn’t the most romantic confession in the world, but it got through.

During his emotional confession, neither of the two men had noticed that their waitress had come back, and that she was standing next to the table, grinning. 

“Oh my goodness, you two are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Ugh, what a pair of cuties!” she giggled, and set down the check. “Okay, well, here’s your bill, I’ll be your cashier whenever you’re ready.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t understand, in what way are we ‘cute’?” Cas asked.

“She uh, she thinks our relationship is cute. Like, us, together is cute.” Dean explained, slightly embarrassed. 

The hunters at the Roadhouse all privately thought to themselves that they were very cute, but no one brought it up to the other.

But Castiel was annoyed by the waitress. “We are not children. I think she may be mistaken.”

Dean laughed.

Ellen, Jo, and Bobby laughed.

Ash _chuckled._

He chuckled, but then he switched off the TV. “Sorry folks. That’s all for ‘The Winchester Show’,  
tonight. If we watch any longer, it’ll get weird”

“Well, what the hell?” Bobby said, “We’re just checkin’ up on the boys!”

“Yeah, and what do you think the boys are gonna get up to next? They’re gonna go home and-“ but before he could continue he was cut off by the rest of the dead hunters shouting and telling him to stop talking because oh _god_ , none of them wanted to think about _that_.

Soon, Bobby decided that it was time for him to go back to his heaven, because “I hate to leave Karen there for too long”, to which Ash exasperatedly told him to bring her along next time, because obviously she’s welcome Bobby, duh.

Ellen and Jo left soon, as well, but not before Ellen took Ash aside. “Look, Ash, I know you hate dragging people from their heavens, but I was wondering, do you have news on the Winchesters?”

“Ellen, I’m not gonna make a TV for all of you to have at home, it’s not healthy.”

She shook her head. “No you idiot, not those Winchesters. The dead ones! John and Mary! I know you couldn’t find them before, but you’re getting really good at navigating through all of this and I think they’d really like to see their boys happy-“

Ash held a hand up. “Say no more, Ellen. I will find John and Mary Winchester. I haven’t really been focusing on finding them as of late, but I will go out and look for them after you all leave. Speaking of which…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going. Geez, it’s my bar!”

“It’s my heaven!” Ash protested. “You are a guest!”

“It’s still my bar.” She told him, and with that, she left.

***

It took him a very long time, but he finally located John and Mary Winchester.  
In fact, he searched through sixteen hundred different heavens before he could find the couple. 

Not that he’s complaining- he loved going to the different heavens. He found lots of different heavens of people he loved and admired, and saw a lot of pretty cool heavens.  
John and Mary’s heaven was in a small green house with a little porch in the front.  
He was so sure it was theirs when he came upon it that he went straight to it and knocked on their front door. A beautiful blonde woman opened the door, and looked at him curiously. “Hi, can I help you?” she asked.

“Mary Winchester?” he asked her. 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“My name’s Ash. I’ve been looking for you and your husband for a while now.”

As he said that, John Winchester came up behind her, and slid his arm around her waist. “Mary?” he asked his wife, “Who is this?”

“I… I’m not sure. He said he was looking for us.”

John stood up straight, stared down at Ash, and Ash knew right away that he was sizing him up,  
à la hunter mode. “Yeah, and what does he want?” he was addressing Mary, but staring down Ash.

“Sir, you don’t know me, but my name is Ash. I’m a friend of your sons, Sam and Dean.”

Mary turned to John, worried. “Sam and Dean? Are they okay?”

John glared at Ash. “I don’t know Ash, you tell me. Last time I saw my boys they were doing pretty okay. They’re not up here, are they?”

“No sir, they are down on Earth, good as they’ll ever be. Which is why I came searching for you. Well, Ellen made me come get you, but I figured you’d want to come along with me.”

John narrowed his eyes. “And why would I do that?”

***

The dead hunters gathered around the TV, watching the boys on a hunt.

John grinned, and elbowed Bobby. “Hey, they’re really good.”

Bobby was indignant. “’Course they are, I taught them everything they know.”  
John scoffed. “You did not. I taught them!”

“Yeah, but who was there during the Apocalypse? Me! While you were busy being up here, dead, I was helping them.”

John glowered at him. “What are you trying to say?”

Ash popped up across the counter from them, and set down two beers across from the dead hunters.

“Boys! Hey, let’s not fight, this is Paradise. Also, it’s _my_ paradise, so shut up and watch the boys. No fighting in Ash Land.” 

Bobby and John grumbled, but shut up all the same.

On the screen, three men in plaid were fighting off a nest of vamps.

“Jesus, Sam, when you said there might be a nest I didn’t think you meant a whole goddamn village of ‘em!” Dean barked as he swung his machete through a vampire’s head.

“Sorry, next time I’ll take a headcount before we go out on a hunt!” Sam sassed back, fighting his way through two vampires.

Dean didn’t have a chance to respond, as three vampires jumped on him at once, taking him down to the floor. Before any of them could get a chance to bite him, the third hunter grabbed two of them by their collars and pulled them back. This gave Dean enough time to swing his machete through the third vampire’s neck.

“Hey, so who’s that?” John asked, pointing at the third hunter. “Another hunter?”

Ellen and Bobby exchanged glances. “Nobody told him?” Ellen asked.

“Guess not.” Bobby noted.

“Guys, who is that?” John pressed.

“That would be Castiel,” Ash told him, “Angel of the lord.”

“Angel?” John asked. He had been in Heaven for a pretty long time, and had been hunting even longer, and he never had heard of angels actually existing.

“Yep. Or at least, he used to be. He fell some time ago.” Ash told him, cracking open another beer. “You’ve got your son to thank for that.”

“What do my boys have to do with it?” Mary asked. She had been sitting at the bar quietly up until then, watching in horror as her sons smoothly performed tasks she hoped they would never learn to do.

“Cas fell for Dean.” Bobby told them.

“He-what?” John asked, bemused.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Ellen said, “That’s your kid’s boyfriend!”  
Both Mary and John were silent for a moment. It was finally Mary who spoke up, and asked, “Dean is dating an angel? I thought they were… not good?”

“This one is.” Bobby told her. “And anyways, he’s human now, don’t matter. And they’re happy.”

The dead Winchesters looked back up at the screen, to see the three hunters surrounded by dead vampires. Dean was bent over, trying to catch his breath, when a laugh bubbled through his lips. “I- heh, Cas, you’re such a bad ass.”

Castiel looked confused. “I was only trying to protect you Dean.”

Sam clapped him on the back. “He means ‘thank you’, Cas. You saved his life.”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “That. Thanks.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Are you guys sure they’re dating? I mean, it sure doesn’t look like it, and Dean’s always been sort of a ladies m-“

John was cut off by the shock of Dean grabbing the other man by the waist, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mary patted her husband’s arm, laughing. “Guess not, honey.”

***

When Dean Winchester died, Ash was watching the TV by himself. 

Dean was lying limp in Cas’ arms, covered in blood, while Sam crouched in front of him, attempting to stop the bleeding, his voice rising in a panic.

“Hey, hey, hey, Dean. What are you doing? It’s not your time yet, you’re being ridiculous. Stop this. Don’t…” He faltered. “Don’t.”

Dean grinned lazily, his mouth covered in blood. “C’mon Sammy. We all knew it’d end like this.”

Sam shook his head furiously. “Nope. No it’s not supposed to end this way. You’re supposed to settle down, marry Cas, get old, the works.” He looked up at Cas and pleaded, “Right Cas? Dean can’t leave until he marries you. Gotta make an honest man out of you. Right?” Ash wondered to himself if they were engaged, or if Sam was just making desperate pleas.  
Cas said nothing, only looking down at Dean, sadly. 

Dean chuckled, but his face looked pained. “Hey. It’s okay Sammy. Me an’ Cas have had our fun. It’s okay.”

Cas pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead, and pulled him closer. 

Sam was crying. “Dean, it’s not okay.” 

Dean nodded. “It really is, Sam.” He shifted so that he was looking up at Cas. “Hey man, no kiss goodbye?”

“You were never supposed to get hurt under my care.” He told him.

Dean attempted a shrug. “Hey, I’ve never been a rule follower. S’okay. Just…” he turned to Sam. “…take care of Cas, alright? The guy still doesn’t understand how to work a washer and dryer. Make sure he doesn’t get married to some bitch or grows his hair out like you.”

Sam choked back a sob. “Yeah, sure Dean.”

“Dean, I would never...” Cas began, but Dean shushed him.

“Still haven’t gotten that kiss, dude.” He reminded him.

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s. It wasn’t deeply romantic or passionate. It was a simple kiss. Ash thought that it almost looked like a goodbye kiss, one that couples do in the morning before heading off to work. 

He smiled peacefully. “There we go.”

He held his arms out to Sam, who in turn wrapped his long arms around both Cas and Dean, resting his head on top of his brother’s.

“Love you guys.” He told them, and then he was gone.

Ash watched as Sam finally stood up, and Cas took off his trench coat and covered the dead hunter. Sam carefully picked up Dean’s body from Cas’ lap, and carried him to the Impala in silence.

He watched as Sam and Castiel gave Dean a proper hunter’s funeral, and watched as they watched the flames in silence.

He watched as Cas turned to his friend and helplessly asked, “What now?”

***  
The next time the gang gathered at the Roadhouse, Ash broke the news to them.

“Sorry amigos, but Winchester TV probably isn’t too cheery right now, for our beloved Dean Winchester has passed.” He told them solemnly, when they requested he turn on the television. The room exploded.

“He what?!”

“When?!”

“How?”

“Where is he?”

“What happened?”

“Why didn’t you come get us?”

Ash held his hands up, and the group silenced.

“Dean Winchester has passed. He was on a hunt, and things got a little out of hand. Last I checked Sam and Castiel are at the bunker mourning the loss.” Ash told them.

Mary glared at him. “Well…?”

Ash was surprised, Mary hadn’t said much in the few times she had visited his heaven. “Well what?”

“Well Ash, where the hell is he? You found John and me, you can find him.” She crossed her arms, and gave him a look that scarily reminded him of his own mother.

“It’s not exactly that simple, Mrs. Winchester, you see, finding you and John took a really long time, I had to go through thousands of heavens to find you. And even if I did find Dean, there’s no chance that he’d want to come back here and-“

“Bullshit.” Mary interrupted. “Didn’t you say that my boys have been here before? And you found them then?”

Ash nodded. “Yeah, but things have changed since then, Heaven is a lot more chaotic-ow!“ Ash was cut off by Mary grabbing him by the ear, and pulling him close.

“Find him.” She threatened. “Now.” And with that, Mary Winchester gained the respect of the fellow dead.

“Geesh lady! I’m going!” Ash stumbled out the door, grumbling.

***

Finding Dean Land was actually much simpler than he had expected. Ash knew that Dean’s heaven had moved since he had last seen him. He started by tracing his steps back to where he knew his old heaven was, where Sam’s heaven was.

He found himself on a stretch of road, and before he knew it a 1967 Chevy Impala was rushing down the road. He waved his arms around, flagging the car down. The Impala screeched to a halt beside him.

The window rolled down, and Ash found himself face to face with a one very dead Dean Winchester. 

“Dean!” He called over the blasting music. “Good to see you, bro! How goes it?” 

Dean shrugged. “Could be better. ‘M pretty sure that I’m dead for good this time.”

Ash nodded. “Happens to the best of us. Hey, come on back to the Roadhouse, I’ve got a couple of people that want to see you.”

“Yeah? Hey, maybe later, Ash. I’m trying to find my heaven.”

Ash was puzzled. “But dude, is this not your heaven?” he gestured to the road.

Dean shook his head. “No man, I’m looking for a specific place in my heaven.” He leaned out the window a little bit as if he was sharing a bit of juicy gossip and told him, “I got myself a soul mate.” Dean was grinning.

Ash couldn’t help but smile back. Little did the dead Winchester know, that Ash knew _all_ about him and his soul mate. As did almost all of his family.

“Yeah?” he asked, just ‘cause.

“Yup!” He told him proudly. “He’s not here yet, but I figured if I drove around enough, I’d find a nice little corner for me to get ready for him.”

“Well dude, I’ve got most of your old clan hanging out in my heaven, if you want to wait for him there for a while.” Ash offered.

Dean shrugged, noncommittally. “I dunno Ash, it’s great seeing you, but I really want to go wait for Cas.”

“Even if I told you your family was at the Roadhouse?”

Dean looked torn, and Ash really wanted to respect his decision to go nesting in a little corner of Winchester Land, but he also was a tiny bit afraid of Mary Winchester so he tempted him some more: “Well dude, I built this TV that lets me see what’s going on down on Earth. Couple of some other dead hunters and I have been able to-“

But that was enough, because Dean had already stepped out of the Impala and was looking at him expectantly. “Ash? Lead the way, my good man.”

***

When Dean and Ash returned to the Roadhouse, the dead hunters had their eyes glued to the screen, not noticing the arrival of the newly deceased hunter. Dean pointed at the TV. “That’s what you’ve been watching us on?” Ash had briefly explained his invention on the walk back to the Roadhouse. He nodded.

Dean stood behind the dead hunters, who were all gathered at the bar stools, watching the screen quietly. 

On the screen, Sam and Cas were at a bar, speaking quietly.

“Sam, it’s been several months, there’s no way this time.” Cas was saying.  
Sam shook his head. “No, he’ll come back, he always does. It’s Dean we’re talking about here. It’s Dean.”

“Sam, our work here on Earth is done. _Dean’s_ work was done. I am sure he is enjoying Heaven, and ripping him away from that would not only be dangerous and stupid, but it would be selfish.” Cas’ word was final. “He’s probably in Heaven right now, driving around in the Impala.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s my angel.”

The hunters all whipped around to see the one and only Dean Winchester, grinning from ear to ear. “Lucy, I’m home.”

The first person to do anything was Mary, who leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around 

Dean’s neck. “I am so proud of you.” She told him. 

Dean pulled back, incredulously. “M-mom?”

She smiled softly. “Hi baby.”

Soon, he was surrounded by familiar faces. Bobby pulled him in for a hug, reminding him that he was in fact, an idgit. Ellen pushed Bobby out of the way to smack Dean in the back of the head. Which was okay, because Jo hugged him right afterwords.

After all of this, Dean turned to see his father, standing a bit of distance away. Once they made eye contact, John smiled at his son. “Hey kid.”

Dean’s lip twitched. “Uh, hey Dad.”

***

When Sam Winchester died, the only people watching Winchester TV were Ash, Dean, and Bobby. Dean had lost track of how long he had been upstairs, spending most of his time in Heaven either driving around in the Impala with his music blasting, or at the Roadhouse with his family, but he knew that it had been decades, downstairs.

When Dean had died, he had been fortunate enough to have spent his death in the arms of his two favorite people. Sam however, died alone, in his hospital bed. His daughter Hannah had already visited and gone home for the day.

“Man, how old is Sam, d’you think?” Bobby asked, watching the elderly man sleep in his bed.

Dean shrugged. “I have a hard time keeping track of what year it is down there. I’d say he’s probably like what- sixty? Yeah, sixty sounds about right. I’m just excited to see him again.”

“What about Cas?” 

Dean shrugged again, like this whole thing was just not a big deal at all. “I’m sure he’s at Sam’s place, with his grandkids. Have you ever heard them call him ‘Uncle Cas’? All of ‘em do. I love Sammy’s family.”

“No, I mean, aren’t you waiting for Cas too?”

Dean suddenly became very serious. “Of course. Guy’s the love of my life. I’m dyin’ for him to get his butt up here. I’m just a _super_ patient boyfriend. He’ll die when he’s good and ready. You’re only human once, y’know.”

Bobby snorted. “You’re a regular Romeo, kid.”

“What’s wrong with him again?” Ash asked, pointing up at the sleeping man. Dean watched way more than Ash did.

“Heart problem. Which, is hilarious for a guy who spent his whole life eating salads and exercising and shit. I’m gonna give him so much crap for that when he gets here.”  
Bobby grumbled. “Show some respect, boy! That’s your brother about to die!”

“I’m pretty sure the whole ‘respect for the dead’ doesn’t apply when you’re dead, too.” Dean retorted, sipping his beer.

“Still. He’s dyin’, and you’re happier than a clam.”

“Bobby, you don’t get it. I’m going to see _Sammy_ again. And this time, he’s dying as an old man, naturally. S’all I ever wanted for the guy. This is the best day ever.” 

Which is sort of funny, because as soon as he said that, the heart monitor started blaring. 

Ash stood up to go search for Sam Land, because he’d become a professional heaven hopper, and because Dean would have bitched at him for not doing it right away if he hadn’t. 

***

Ash found Sam Winchester sitting in a classroom at Stanford, much younger, flirting with a beautiful blonde woman with curly hair. 

“Congrats on kickin’ the bucket dude. Most hunters don’t live that long!” Ash said, tearing his attention away from the woman. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Heaven, right?” He sighed, and stood up. “That’s not really Jessica, is it?”

Ash shrugged. “Probably not. This a memory?”

Sam stared down sadly at the girl, who had begun to listen to the professor’s lecture. “Yep. The day I met Jessica, my college girlfriend. Hey, I bet she’s here somewhere!” 

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Yes, me amigo. As well as your wife.”

Sam ducked his head, embarrassed. “How’d you know about Haley?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you.”

***  
Dean stood up when his brother entered the Roadhouse, and would never admit to it, even in Heaven, but he teared up. Watching the guy grow up and start a family on TV would never be the same as it would have if he’d actually been there. And damn, he had missed his brother. 

The two met in the middle and hugged each other fiercely. 

“Sammy.”  
“Dean.”

***

And then finally, _finally_ came the day where Castiel, the Angel of Thursdays, died, for the last time as a human.

Adopting the brothers' last name, and living out his days known simply as “Cas Winchester”, the fallen angel had spent his time on Earth without Dean, helping Sam reinstitute the Men of Letters, doing charity work for his “penance”, traveling the Earth, and assisting other hunters.  
Later, in their own special Cas and Dean Land, he’ll tell Dean that it was a good mortal life, even if Dean wasn’t there for the majority of it.

The only person who was watching at the Roadhouse was Dean Winchester. Dean sat at the bar, drink in hand, smile on his face, as the love of his life finally got ready to go back home.

He had been living in the Batcave with other Men of Letters since Sam had died, which Dean guessed was probably somewhere around twenty years. Dean loved to watch as all of the Men of Letters held him in such high regard, as the eldest member, most of them having no idea that he used to be an angel of the Lord, with a couple of Sam’s grandkids in exception.  
Cas sat at the same long table that he had sat at about forty years before with Dean and Sam, and listened to the Men of Letters as they debated on proper Enochian pronunciations. One of them turned to the elderly man, and asked, “Which one is it, Mr. Winchester? You’re fluent, right?” 

Dean snorted to himself. “Mr. Winchester? He’s not their English teacher.”

Cas simply smiled at them. He attempted to stand up from his wheelchair, but fell back. Dean had always thought that Cas had aged gracefully, but he was finally at the age where even moving had become a chore. Several men leapt up from their chairs to assist him, but he waved them away. “I’m fine, thank you. I’d like to address the group, if none of you mind.” All these years, and he was still the most formal fucking guy in the room. How could Dean not love him?

A dozen heads turned to the elderly man. 

He cleared his throat. “You all have been very kind to me, for all of these years. I know I may be somewhat of an inconvenience, an old useless man such as myself.” Several of the Men protested, insisting that no Mr. Winchester, they absolutely value his knowledge and input. Kiss asses.

“Nevertheless,” Cas was saying, “I am very old. And tired. Thank you very much for your hospitality. It has been an honor standing by your sides and I am sure that Sam and Dean Winchester would be very proud of you all.” He nodded towards the very large twin paintings on the wall behind them, of the brothers. “I was very close with both of them, and I know that what you are doing here is exactly what they planned.”

And with that, he motioned for the man closest to him to help him up. “I am going to sleep now, I think.” The man walked him down to his room down the hallway, the room that had always been half his, half Dean’s. 

The man left him lying on the bed, and after Cas dismissed him, he looked around the room. 

“Dean,” he called out. Dean was shocked. He’d never been addressed by Cas before. It was almost as if he was praying to the dead hunter. 

“I’m here, Cas.” Dean told the screen.

“I’m about to die, I think. I’ve never died as a human before, so I suppose it’d be appropriate to say that I’m scared. I know you can’t hear me, you’re probably very busy up in Heaven. I wonder if your heaven is the same as it was the last time you died, or it it’s changed. I hope there’s room for me up there. Even if there’s not, that’s okay, I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

Dean decided that Cas was a stupid son of a bitch for even suggesting that there wasn’t room for Cas in Dean’s heaven, because it was always _their_ heaven.  
Cas’ eyes rested on a picture that Dean had tacked near the bed, of Cas and the Winchesters at a diner, laughing. He smiled, his wrinkles taking over his face.

“Sorry I’m not there to be old with you, Cas,” Dean muttered. And he truly was.

Cas looked around the room some more, before finally looking straight at Dean, through the TV. Or at least, it appeared that way. Ash’s TV had always been a supernatural object, receiving the transmission through otherworldly ways. In short, there was no actual camera for Cas to look at, but somehow, he managed. He smiled, as if he knew that Dean was watching him. 

“Thank you, Dean.” He said into the non-existent camera, before closing his eyes.

The TV screen went fuzzy, and Dean jumped out of his seat to wake up Ash, who was sleeping in his backroom, so that he could help him find Cas. He couldn’t believe that Cas was finally coming home to him.

He thought of all of the possibilities for their eternity in Paradise. The years and years they could spend simply driving around in the Impala. Together. And oh man, Cas could finally meet his mom, who had decided Cas was perfect. And shit, his dad too, who had never been entirely sure of him. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen his parents in a while. Maybe now that his whole family was dead, they could throw a little reunion party at the Roadhouse. Yeah, that’d be a great party. 

But most of all, he was excited to finally see his angel again, who had never really stopped being an angel in Dean’s eyes. 

He was stopped by a knocking on the door to the Roadhouse. He stopped, puzzled. Anyone who ever came to visit the Roadhouse always barged in, there was never a polite entrance, much less _knocking_.

Looking around, he realized that he was the only person there.

Slowly, he opened the door to the Roadhouse, and squinted to see who the hell would be knocking. 

“Hello Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to this fandom, so comments/feedback would be super wonderful! Thanks~
> 
> http://sarcasticallysassy.tumblr.com/


End file.
